


no matter what (i love you so)

by quinn_rossi



Series: i love you so [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I love them a lot so anything that goes wrong will be fixed and they'll always have a happy ending, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, They're Parents aaa, tags to be added!, they also have cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: fluff, smut, and domestic shit (the sequel!)(You don't have to have read the previous one to understand this one as there's a quick catch up at the start.)





	1. Chapter 1

_Important things from the last fic:_

__

Ian and Mickey are married - woop!  
Mickey has a biological son, Wolfgang/Wolf. Wolf wasn’t in Mickey’s life until he was just over a year old.  
Clara and Kay are friends of Ian and Mickey, they are married and have a daughter, Charlie, who is around the same age as Wolf.  
Mickey’s had a messy, hurtful past, but with his husband and his son and support from his friends and family (the Gallaviches), he’s pretty much ok now.  
Mickey is a mechanic at a garage, and Ian’s an EMT.  
Mickey and Ian have three cats: Minerva, Sherlock, and Watson!  
Mickey is Dada and Daddy, Ian is Papa and Eena.  
The previous story ended with Ian confessing he wanted another kid ;)

**_JANUARY - TWO YEARS LATER_ **

“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey,” Ian chanted as he gently shook his husband awake.

Mickey chose to ignore it, favouring sleep over opening his eyes and exposing them to the too bright sun.

He got a little more interested however when Ian leant in and whispered in his ear, “ _Mickey, baby_.”

“Mhm?” Mickey mumbled back, blindly moving a hand to stroke through his husband’s hair.

“ _Wake up, baby_ ,” Ian practically moaned down his ear.

“Nu-uh,” Mickey shook his head, keeping his eyes shut tight and refusing to wake up properly.

Ian sighed loudly and then moved a hand to grasp Mickey’s morning wood and whisper-moan again, “ _Baby, please_.”

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey groaned, lazily moving his hips up into Ian’s fist.

Ian slowly started to move his hand up and down whilst pressing soft, gentle kisses onto Mickey’s neck.

Mickey breathed out, deeply and happily, letting out a low groan as Ian’s hand sped up. Fuck, it was such a good thing to wake up to.

“Mhm,” Mickey hummed as Ian bit down on Mickey’s neck, not hard enough to make a mark, but hard enough for Mickey to _feel_ it.

Mickey was a bit disappointed as Ian’s body moved away and his hand disappeared from where it was wrapped around his cock.

“What the fu-” Mickey grumbled, but cut himself off with a strangled moan.

Ian’s mouth was hot and tight and wet around his dick, and so fucking perfect. Mickey lazily moved a hand to Ian’s hair and tightening in the red strands.

Just a couple bobs of Ian’s head, and a couple of half-assed thrusts of Mickey’s hips, Mickey was soon coming hard down his husband’s throat, his name stuttering on his lips.

Ian crawled back up Mickey’s body and gave him a soft kiss and muttered, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Mickey replied and yawned, already falling back asleep.

“Mickey!”

“Fuck, what?” Mickey groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes to protect them from the painfully bright sun.

“I just sucked you dick pay attention to me,” Ian joked.

“Fuck you, I didn’t ask you to,” Mickey laughed, and pushed Ian’s wandering hand away. “I’m tired,” he whined.

“You know what day it is?” Ian excitedly asked.

Mickey shrugged and took the arm away from his face, opening his eyes and then aggressively rubbing the sleep out of them.

“Don’t play dumb,” Ian laughed and lightly slapped Mickey’s forehead. “You know what day it is.”

“Is it - Is it Wolf’s birthday?” Mickey grunted, his brain still asleep and not remembering the fact that their son had his fourth birthday the week before.

“Doofus, that was last week. It’s the fifteenth of January today…”

Mickey’s brain finally woke up and tuned into that date. Holy shit.

“Fuck…” Mickey sighed and then smiled as he watched his husband rush to get dressed. Mickey then glanced at the alarm clock to check the time. “We got two hours, calm yourself, Red.”

“I’m excited, Mick. Are you excited?” Ian quickly said whilst he buttoned up his shirt, dressing semi-formal because he wanted to make a good impression for some reason.

“Yeah, I’m excited, but I’m not going to be excited if my husband hurts himself from rushin’ about and then he won’t get to see the baby,” Mickey said, making Ian instantly slow down and be a little more careful.

The baby.

Two years after Ian had told Mickey he wanted a baby, it was really happening.

They didn’t rush into it first, mainly for Wolfgang’s sake. Wolf was just turning two, and was a bit of a handful. Ian and Mickey weren’t sure they would be able to handle a baby as well as a hyper and fussy toddler.

Now, Wolfgang was four, and he was an absolute angel. Of course, most parents consider their children to be perfect, but Ian and Mickey were absolutely certain their son was the most perfect. He did have Milkovich blood though - which meant he could be a _little_ bit stubborn, and a _little_ bit of a brat if he was tired.

Once Ian and Mickey had finally decided to go ahead with having a baby, it didn’t take them long to find a surrogate. Clara - one of their best friends - said yes almost instantly.

_”So, Clara, Mickey and I were wondering-” Ian started, getting cut off by Clara and her ever excited squeals._

_“Ohmygosh,” she said, clapping her hands together. “Sorry, sorry, go on…”_

_“Well, as you know, we were talking about having a baby-”_

_Clara made another high pitched noise and clapped her hands together again. “Sorry! Go on…”_

_“Would you please be our surrogate?” Mickey asked her quickly so he wouldn’t get interrupted by another Clara noise._

_“YES! I love you guys! This is so exciting, you’re having a baby, ah!” Clara jumped up and pulled them both into a hug._

They had used Ian’s sperm, seeing as Wolf was biologically Mickey’s, they thought it would be nice to have their next kid to be biologically Ian’s.

_”Reckon the kid will be a ginger?” Mickey asked, faking a grimace, the night after Clara had gotten the treatment._

_“Fuck off, you love my hair,” Ian laughed and elbowed him._

_“I do love your hair,” Mickey smiled and ruffled Ian’s ridiculously bright hair for emphasis. ___

__The baby was due in five months._ _

__Today, they were going to see an ultrasound. Clara had already been to a few without them seeing as they had busy work schedules and a four year old son to look after, but she had reassured them that the baby was healthy._ _

__“It’s almost an hour drive, so get your ass up and put some clothes on,” Ian said to make and then kissed his sleepy husband’s forehead. “I’m going to get Wolf up and dressed, Fiona’s going to pick him up soon.”_ _

__Mickey reluctantly got out of bed and dressed. He was sat on the bed, checking messages from Clara to make sure everything was good, when Wolfgang came running into the room._ _

__“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Wolfgang shouted as he ran towards Mickey, waving a book in his hands. “Look what Papa got me!”_ _

__“What you got there, kiddo?” Mickey asked, lifting Wolf onto his lap._ _

__“It’sa colouring book for when I go to Auntie Fiona’s house,” he replied, proudly showing off the cartoon animal themed colouring book._ _

__They still hadn’t told Wolf he was going to get a baby sister or brother. They had five months left, so they were going to get to it eventually._ _

__“That’s pretty cool,” Mickey smiled and poked Wolf’s cheek. “You had some breakfast yet?”_ _

__Wolfgang shook his head and whined, “I’m hungry.”_ _

__“Let’s get some food then,” Mickey said and let Wolf off his lap._ _

__At the kitchen table, Mickey made a quick bowl of cereal for Wolf in his favourite bowl with the little cat pattern plastered on it._ _

__“Once your done, why don’t you start on your colouring? Auntie Fiona will be here soon,” Mickey told him._ _

__“Mhm,” Wolfgang hummed, making milk dribble out of his mouth._ _

__“I’m just going to go check on Papa,” Mickey said as he started to leave the room. “Be a good boy and eat all your food, OK?”_ _

__“I will,” Wolfgang nodded, shoving another spoon of cereal in his mouth to prove to Mickey he was going to eat it all._ _

__Mickey found Ian inside the nursery._ _

__It wasn’t really a nursery yet, they had barely started decorating, but they had some plans. Plus, they had decided the newborn would sleep in their room for a while so they could get to them quicker if there was a problem._ _

__“You OK?” Mickey softly asked Ian as he wrapped his arms around him from behind._ _

__“Yeah… I was just thinking.”_ _

__“About what?”_ _

__“We’re gonna have two kids soon. If you asked younger me if this is what I saw happening, I would have laughed,” Ian sighed._ _

__“Oh…” Mickey said, feeling an odd wave of disappointment, even though his own youngerself would never have thought this would happen. “Are you happy?” he self-consciously asked._ _

__Ian turned around and pulled Mickey into a deep kiss. “Of course I’m happy. I’ve got an amazing husband, an amazing son, and soon, an amazing baby. I’m really fucking happy.”_ _

__“That’s good,” Mickey smiled and kissed Ian again._ _

__“It’s just- It’s just a little expensive,” Ian shrugged._ _

__“True, but we coped with Wolf, back when we both used to just work as bartenders. We’ll be fine,” Mickey reassured him._ _

__Ian nodded, “Yeah, yeah, it’s gonna be OK.”_ _

__“It’s gonna be OK,” Mickey repeated._ _

__They spent a few moments in that room, thinking about the future and reminiscing on the past. They both knew it was going to be hard, but they had each other; they’ll always have each other._ _

__There was _’knock knock’ _, followed by a “It’s me!” from downstairs and behind the front door.___ _

____“FIona,” Ian guessed._ _ _ _

____“You ready to go?” Mickey checked._ _ _ _

____“Mhm,” Ian started to smile again, obviously the excitement of seeing their baby for the first time was back.  
_______ _ _ _

____“Look at my lil bump!” Clara excitedly exclaimed, pointing at the small bump and rubbing her t-shirt over it for emphasis.._ _ _ _

____“Woah,” Ian said as they met up with Clara in the waiting area._ _ _ _

____“Yah baby’s in there,” Clara laughed, poking them both._ _ _ _

____Mickey smiled and nervously rubbed his hands together. Ian - knowing his husband so well - gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and reassured him, “It’s gonna be fine.”_ _ _ _

____Mickey (and Ian) had been reading books and articles on raising a newborn (seeing as they only raised Wolf from the age of one), and Mickey being the typical worrier, had focused on all the things that could go wrong with a pregnancy._ _ _ _

____Clara also gave Mickey a smile to help calm him down, and then her name was called and the three of them were taken into the room where the doctor was waiting._ _ _ _

____“Hey,” the doctor greeted with a polite smile. “Ok, so, Clara, let’s take a look.”_ _ _ _

____Clara sat on the bed and let the doctor rub some gel on her before getting the machine ready._ _ _ _

____“I’ll just check the baby’s heartbeat first,” she told them and started to rub one of her tools across Clara’s belly, looking for the perfect spot to listen. “Oh…” the doctor said, stilling the instrument and then checking something on the computer._ _ _ _

____“What is it?” Ian worriedly asked._ _ _ _

____“Hmm…” she hummed, “I’ll let you hear.”_ _ _ _

____She clicked a few things and then adjusted the equipment so they could all hear the heartbeat._ _ _ _

____It didn’t sound right._ _ _ _

____It seemed too quick; not enough pauses._ _ _ _

____“Is that- Is that normal?” Clara asked, throwing a worried glance to Ian and Mickey._ _ _ _

____“Let’s take a look at the baby,” she said, shaking her head slightly._ _ _ _

____Mickey felt Ian’s hand tighten around his, squeezing to the point of hurting, but Mickey didn’t let go, he was just as scared._ _ _ _

____The doctor rubbed some more of the cold gel over Clara’s bump, and then she placed the scanner on her, moving it across her belly until she got a good image on the screen._ _ _ _

____The heart beat continued. Thump thump thump. Mickey and Ian wanted to be happy that they were hearing their baby’s heartbeat for the first time, but clearly something was wrong. Thump thump thump._ _ _ _

____“Oh, oh I see,” the doctor stared up at the image before letting out a sigh of relief. “There’s nothing wrong with the heartbeat.”_ _ _ _

____The doctor moved the screen so that they could all see the picture._ _ _ _

____She stood up and pointed out the outline._ _ _ _

____“This...” she started, moving her finger around what just looked like a blob on the screen, “is your baby.”_ _ _ _

____Once she had outlined it, Mickey saw the baby so clearly._ _ _ _

____Ian and Mickey stared in wonder. That was their baby. It was really happening._ _ _ _

____“And this…” the doctor continued, starting to trace another outline, “is baby number two!”_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Back at home, Ian was making some food for Wolf downstairs, and Mickey was in their bedroom, kind of, sort of, most definitely freaking the fuck out.

Two babies. Shit. Two babies. Twins. One baby plus another baby. They couldn’t afford that, right? Their budget only just covered one baby. Fuck!

Mickey paced the bedroom, nervously running his fingers through his hair and just itching for a smoke.

Deep breathes, ocean sounds, picturing a happy place, none of that calming techniques shit were working. Nope. Mickey needed a fucking smoke.

He started rummaging hurridely through one of the bedside drawers, looking for the cigarettes to calm himself the fuck down. Fuck, where were the fucking cigarettes when you needed one?

“Mickey!”

The voice seemed distant and echoey, so Mickey just ignored it and continued his search for a smoke.

“Mickey!” the voice came clearer this time as hands grabbed Mickey’s shoulders and stilled him.

Mickey froze, his breath shaky.

Ian slowly turned his husband around and placed a kiss on his forehead to encourage him to calm the fuck down.

“Mickey,” Ian said his name again, softer than before, “You’ve got to calm down.”

“Calm down!” Mickey spat, like calming down sounded like a fucking ridiculous thing. “We- we can’t afford two babies! And Wolf’s still young, imagine the fuckin’ chaos! Shit, shit, shit.”

Ian pulled Mickey’s body close to his, trying to soothingly rub his back. It didn’t help.

Mickey pushed Ian away and groaned. “We could always just, well, give someone else one of the kids.”

“What?” Ian whispered.

“Ya know, just, put one of them up for adoption or somethin’,” Mickey shrugged.

“Mickey…” Ian shook his head, shocked at what Mickey was saying. “You can’t just - You can’t just get rid of a child! How do you even decide which of the twins doesn’t get to know their parents? What the fuck!”

“I know - but - but we can’t afford two fuckin’ babies! One other baby was a fuckin’ stretch!”

“Do you even want another kid?” Ian asked, eyes wide with shock.

Mickey groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, of course I do, but two is… unexpected!”

“Wolf showing up at our door was unexpected! And we dealt with it! Just like we’re going to deal with one more baby than expected!”

That got to Mickey. The stress and shock bubbled into anger.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!” he shouted at Ian, grabbing his shirt. “HAVE YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH OUR-MY SON?”

“HAVE YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY KIDS? HUH?” Ian shouted back, pushing Mickey back. “I’M NOT GONNA BE LIKE FRANK AND LEAVE MY KIDS BECAUSE THERE’S MORE THAN I FUCKING EXPECTED!”

Mickey wasn’t sure if he was about to cry or punch Ian. He wasn’t ready to find out so he shoved past him and headed towards the bedroom door.

“MICKEY!” Ian shouted after him, he was not done with the argument.

Mickey didn’t turn around, but just flipped him off, grabbed his coat, and stormed out of the bedroom door.

He stomped down the stairs, pulling on his coat as he did so. Once he got to the front door, he saw Wolfgang sat on his knees on the couch.

“Daddy?” Wolf whispered, looking close to tears.

“Daddy’s just going out,” he told Wolf, really not in the mood to explain or comfort the kid, he just needed to get out of this fucking house.

“Why were you shouting?” the kid asked, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

Mickey could hear Ian coming down the stairs so he had to go before the argument started again, this time in front of Wolf.

“Mickey-“ Ian said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Fuck off!” he growled and then walked out of the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

“DADDY!” Wolfgang shrieked as he left.

***

The first thing Mickey did, was realise he didn’t have the car keys. Great.

The second thing he did, was find the closest store and buy a pack of cigarettes.

As soon as he stepped out of the gas station store, he immediately lit one up and sighed happily as he finally, _finally_ , got the nicotine in his system.

He smoked and walked.

And smoked and walked.

And smoked and walked.

The sun started to set, and Mickey realised he had no clue where the fuck he was.

Every street he turned looked the same.

Shit.

He kept walking, back in the direction he thought he had come from.

As it got dark, he ran out of cigarettes.

“Fuck this,” Mickey grumbled as he discarded the pack onto the ground and carries on walking down random roads in hope he’d find someplace he recognised.

It started to get cold. It was cold to begin with, it was January after all. But the snow started, and Mickey’s coat was hardly protecting him from the damn near freezing temperatures.

He searched his pockets for his phone. Of fucking course he had left that at home. He’d spent all of his money on cigarettes too.

His feet were freezing and fucking ached, so he decided to stop at a passing bench for a break.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mickey muttered and shook his head. Fuck, it was cold. Too cold to be mulling over his fight with Ian.

He didn’t even know what he was going to say to Ian _if_ he made it home. ‘Sorry I said that we should get rid of one of your babies because we didn’t plan for twins’?

Mickey groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to calm himself down, but holy fucking shit, did he need another smoke.

After ten minutes of sitting on that bench, messing with his lighter and thinking about the whole situation, Mickey realised: he loved Ian; he always would love Ian.

It would be difficult to care for twin babies and Wolf, but they would manage.

Now he just needed to get home before he freezed to death, then he really wouldn’t be able to look after the twins.

He kept walking.

About half an hour in, he found his house key in his back pocket. He was just one step closer to being home.

At one point, Mickey fucking Milkovich, almost cried.

He just wanted to be in Ian’s arms again. Shit.

Fuck.

Shit.

Fuck.

“Shit,” Mickey whispered to himself as the gas station came into sight, the one where he had bought cigarettes from much earlier on.

He retraced his steps from there and, finally, finally his home came into view.

He slowed down closer to the house. What if Ian was still pissed? Well, he obviously would be still pissed, but what if he was too angry to just let Mickey explain?

Mickey’s hand shook as he unlocked the door, from both nerves and from the fucking freezing weather.

He opened the door and sighed happily. It wasn’t incredibly warm in the house, but it was better than outside.

He kicked his boots off and dropped his coat over the side of the couch as he wandered through the house.

Nobody was downstairs. Kind of made sense considering it was almost midnight now.

Mickey walked quietly up the stairs in case he woke anyone up.

He peeked into Wolf’s room and - oh, no Wolfgang. It was definitely past his bedtime and he wasn’t downstairs either. What the fuck?

When Mickey went into Ian’s and his bedroom, there was nobody there too.

“Ian?” Mickey called into the seemingly empty house.

One of the cats came out from under the bed and meowed, but other than that, nothing.

“Shit…”

Mickey grabbed his phone and saw that he had received a text from Ian.

_Ian_ : _Taken Wolf to Fi’s. Call me when you’re ready to talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't let me add notes to the first chapter, but hey! It's only the second chapter and we're already in the drama, woo. I'm pretty excited to write some stuff for this fic...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ian** : _Taken Wolf to Fi’s. Call me when you’re ready to talk._

“Fuck!” Mickey shouted and kicked the bed in anger. “Fuck!” Mickey cursed as he felt the pain in his foot.

He groaned a little and then threw himself onto the bed.

Mickey crawled under the covers, curling up a little and ‘accidentally’ grabbing Ian’s pillow to hug.

Mickey had fucked up, he knew he had. But what Ian had said about Wolf still made him pissed off. Fuck.

Mickey wanted to say sorry. Mickey wanted to go back to when he was freaking out about the fact they were going to have twins, and instead of… well, what happened, he should have just let Ian calm him.

Of course the fact they were going to have twins was a shock. But Mickey freaked out and messed up.

In four months, they would have two babies and a four year old… shit. It really did freak Mickey out.

But that was exactly what he wanted.

When he was younger, the idea of having his own family was beyond ridiculous. He firstly thought nobody would ever like him enough, especially after he accepted his sexuality. And then there was the fact that his own father had put him off being a dad himself.

But now that Mickey has Ian, _his husband_ , he wants that domestic shit. He wants his family and he wants his family to be full of love.

But it wasn’t full of love in that moment… fuck.

It was the worst fight Ian and Mickey had had in a long time, and they were lucky it only got as physical as some shoving and not… worse.

Mickey couldn’t get the way Wolf was crying - and almost screaming - out of his head. Mickey knew what it was like to be a little kid and hear adults shouting and not knowing what was going on.

Fuck. He just wanted to give his son a big hug and apologise and reassure him that everything was fine.

But he couldn’t. No, Mickey had fucked up.

Fuck! When did Mickey start crying?

Ian’s pillow was damp from tears. Mickey sniffled a little and then sighed.

He was going to make things right. Somehow. But it was late, he figured he’d call Ian tomorrow.

***

Mickey didn’t wake up until midday the next day.

He was slightly confused at first, but it only took a couple of seconds for him to remember everything.

He felt like shit. He felt like shit for hurting Ian like that.

He wanted to grab the phone, call Ian and tell him to come over so they could talk, but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t move.

He lay, blankly staring at the wall, for a couple of hours, before he rolled over and then fell asleep for some more.

When Mickey woke up again, the sun was setting. Shit.

He hadn’t eaten all day, barely moved even. He just felt… nothing, really.

He needed Ian. Fuck, he needed Ian. But he didn’t have the energy to talk about what happened. Fuck.

He slowly reached a hand from out of the covers and grabbed his phone. He typed a message to Ian, and then stared at the too bright screen, waiting for a response.

**Mickey** : _i need u_

It was only a few minutes later that Ian replied:

**Ian** : _You ready to talk?_

No, Mickey wasn’t ready to talk. He knew it was unfair on Ian, but, he _needed_ Ian. His mind had gone... well, his mind was thinking about some stuff from his past…

**Mickey** : _please ian_

Ian didn’t reply for a while, so Mickey went back to just staring at his phone, each second that passed made him miss Ian more, need Ian more.

He just needed Ian’s arms around him, reassuring him. Ian was the person who stopped him from spiralling, stopped him from puking up his past and all its horrors.

**Ian** : _I’ll be there in twenty_

Mickey let out a sigh of relief and then put his phone back on the nightstand.

He resumed his position of laying curled up, clinging to Ian’s pillow like it was the only thing keeping him sane in the moment (and in a way, it was).

The next twenty minutes were long. Each second felt slower than the rest, and all feeling seemed to slip away from Mickey’s body.

He could barely feel regret anymore. He was just… empty.

Mickey heard the unlocking of their front door, and then footsteps up the stairs, eventually leading into their bedroom.

Mickey didn’t even bother to look away from the freckle on his hand he had been staring at for a while.

He heard Ian kick his shoes off and put his coat to the side, before crawling into bed behind Mickey, pressing his body against the other and wrapping an arm around him.

Slowly, Mickey became himself again.

He sighed and turned around to face Ian.

Seeing his face again, even if he looked sad, made Mickey feel again.

“I- I couldn’t stop thinking -“ Mickey whispered, “About - about-“

Ian gently stroked Mickey’s cheek to reassure him and calm him down, his green eyes were soft and made Mickey feel safe.

“I just don’t wanna become him!” Mickey finally managed to say, though not quite managing to say his name.

“Shh, shh, you’re not going to, OK?” Ian soothed. “I won’t let you,” he added with a small smirk to try and cheer Mickey up.

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut tight and shook his head, trying not to cry. “I’m sorry, Ian,” he almost sobbed and reached his hands out to cling onto Ian’s t-shirt. “I fucked - I fucked up - I’m sorry.”

Ian just hummed back, still gently rubbing a thumb on Mickey’s cheek, subtly wiping away the tears Mickey thought he had held back.

“I want this. I want Wolf. I want the twins. I want my husband. I want our family. I want you,” Mickey babbled and then buried his head in Ian’s chest, starting to cry into him.

Ian pulled Mickey close and wrapped his arms around him to let him know he was safe, Ian was there.

“Please, please don’t leave me,” Mickey self-consciously mumbled.

Ian froze a little, shocked. He thought everything they had been through, Mickey would know he was never going to leave him. But then again, Ian knew how badly Mickey had been hurt in the past.

“Never,” Ian whispered. “I’m not going anywhere, Mickey. I love you so so much.”

Mickey sniffled a few times before he replied quietly, “Thank you… I love you too.”

Ian gently rubbed Mickey’s back as Mickey continued to cry quietly. Ian figured all the stress and emotions, that Mickey had often buried, had all come up at once. And if his husband needed a t-shirt to cry onto, then Ian would damn well be there for him.

Mickey pulled away to look at Ian. Mickey’s eyes were red, in fact tears were still slipping out of them, his hair was a mess, and his lips bitten nervously.

“Fuck me,” Mickey demanded, looking at Ian with sad blue eyes.

“What?” Ian blinked, not sure if now was the time since Mickey seemed so upset.

“Please,” Mickey sniffled. Mickey knew when they made love, all he could think about was how much he loved Ian and how much Ian loved him back, and that was exactly what he needed.

Ian nodded and the leaned forward to kiss Mickey.

The kiss was salty with stray tears, but both of them were overwhelmed with emotions and so they kissed desperately, hungrily, whilst trying to shed each other of their clothes.

They pulled back, only for a second, to yank t-shirts over heads, and underwear of their bodies.

Once they were both down to no clothes, Mickey lay down on his back and Ian lowered himself on top of him, pressing their bodies together and starting to kiss him again.

As they kissed, their bodies grinded together in an imperfect perfect synchronisation. It didn’t take them long to get hard.

Ian didn’t look away from the kiss as he blindly through his hand out onto the nightstand to grab lube.

Mickey whined into the kiss as he felt a slick finger press against his hole and then slide in.

Ian’s finger pushed in and pulled out several times before Ian stretched Mickey to two fingers.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey moaned, his tightly shut eyes not stopping the tears falling from them.

Ian’s fingers spread and bent and prodded and crooked and stroked and stretched. Mickey squirmed and whined and cried underneath him, desperate to feel Ian.

Mickey’s heart sped up a little and his breath hitched as Ian’s fingers left his body and then Ian was pressing his heated dick against him.

“Fu-uck,” Mickey sobbed as Ian finally started pushing inside of him.

Mickey’s arms wrapped around Ian, hugging him in away, his fingernails dug into Ian’s skin, but he didn’t mind.

Ian started moving his hips, pulling halfway out, then thrusting back in, causing Mickey to yelp his name.

Ian’s face dropped to the side of Mickey’s, which made Mickey glad because oh fuck, he was beyond embarrassed about how much he was crying. Actual fucking tears! Fuck!

Even as Mickey reached his orgasm and started to come, tears still fell down his cheeks and he let out a choked sob as he did so.

Ian came just a couple of thrusts after Mickey. He pulled out and gently cleaned them up with some wipes.

Mickey was silent for a moment, the empty feeling back.

Then Ian was wrapping his arms around him, kissing his forehead, and murmuring about how much he loved him.

Mickey felt the tears again. Fuck!

Ian gently rubbed Mickey’s back, letting him know it was ok to cry if he needed to.

Mickey hid his face in Ian’s chest, his arms desperately cling to him as he started to cry.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“I know,” Ian whispered back. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _not_ a fan of sadness and angst for our boys, but I felt that Mickey needed to let his emotions out, he's just very stressed.
> 
> .. Now I needa read/write a shit ton of fluff to fix my poor sad heart lol


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey felt an odd calmness when he woke up the next morning. It was honestly the most calm he had felt since they found out they were going to have twins.

Shit, they were going to have two babies and a four year old at the same time. It was going to be tough, but Ian and Mickey had each other.

Mickey heard Ian murmur something in his sleep and he knew that was a sign he was waking up soon. Mickey turned his body over to face his husband and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Mornin’, sleepy head,” Mickey mumbled to him.

“Mm, no,” Ian mumbled back.

Mickey shook Ian gently. “Come on, Ian, I wanna go pick Wolf up,” Mickey told him.

Ian yawned and stretched and rubbed his eyes, before he sat up and sighed at Mickey with a frown on face.

“What?” Mickey barked, confused why Ian looked like he was… upset with him? Pissed off?

“I know you said ‘I’m sorry’ last night, but I want a proper apology. I need to know that you want this, with me, with Wolf, and the twins,” Ian explained.

Mickey sighed and nodded. “I do want this,” he quietly said and put his hand gently on Ian’s chest. “I want you and I want our family. I’m stupid with words, and you fuckin’ know that, and I do dumb shit, and you also know that, but I’ll… I’ll always love you. No matter what.”

Ian was quiet for a moment, processing the apology and deciding his next move. He smiled softly at Mickey and pulled him into a short kiss.

“It’s gonna be crazy. Two babies, fuck. The money, the time, everything. We’ll be OK,” Ian reassured and then ruffled Mickey’s bedhead. “Let’s go get Wolf.”

**_FEBRUARY_ **

It was a Sunday morning.

Mickey and Ian had been working hard the day before building furniture for the small nursery. All that was left now was to move the two cribs to their room, but that was for when the babies came in three months.

Mickey had woken up first and decided to make his husband some breakfast in bed.

He stood in front of the stove, making pancakes, and humming a tune had stuck in his head. He was so caught up with his humming - and the movements of his hips, surprisingly well-timed and in rhythm - that he didn’t notice his husband stood in the doorway, smiling softly at him.

It wasn’t until Ian was behind him and wrapped his arms around him that Mickey realised he was there.

“Fuck!” Mickey yelped and then nudged Ian with his elbow. “Don’t be sneakin’ up on me like that, bitch,” he grumbled, ever the grumpy shit he was in the morning.

“Good morning, I love you too,” Ian replied and laughed as he kissed Mickey’s cheek. “You making me breakfast?”

“I was, but now I don’t think you deserve it for making me jump,” Mickey retorted with a small smirk on his face.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Ian muttered as he pressed his body against Mickey’s and let his hands trail down Mickey’s bare chest.

Mickey shivered a little from the touch, but just let his eyes close and rest his head back on Ian’s shoulder, enjoying the moment.

Ian’s hands slipped into Mickey’s boxers and Ian chuckled a little, “Half hard already, Mickey?” Ian tutted and started to stroke him. “Come on, get nice and hard for daddy,” Ian muttered.

“ _Iaaan_ ,” Mickey whined at the nickname but couldn’t help a small moan as his husband’s perfect hand worked his cock. “Just make me come before your pancakes burn to shit,” he grumbled.

Ian nodded and stroked Mickey with more determination, occasionally stopping to let his thumb circle the head and smear the precum.

Mickey moaned and struggled to decide whether to press his ass back against Ian, or thrust his hips forward into Ian’s hand.

“Come on, Ian, I know you can do better,” Mickey teased as he heard the pancakes start to sizzle.

Ian picked up the pace and let out small groans and grunts in Mickey’s ear. It made me Mickey get closer, and closer, but the slight smell of burning floated in the kitchen, so he needed to come faster.

“Ian!” Mickey yelped as Ian pulled away and spun him around.

Ian dropped to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Mickey’s cock and sucked with a sense of urgency. He moaned around Mickey’s cock and looked up at him with his big, green eyes.

Mickey groaned at the beautiful sight of his husband on his knees. His hands weakly grabbed the back of the counter, all thoughts of burning pancakes go out of the window as he starts thrusting his hips.

Luckily, it didn’t take much longer for Mickey to whine his husband’s name and start shooting down his throat.

Ian swallowed and pulled away. He licked his lips and wiped his chin clean from saliva and come, before he stood up and pecked Mickey’s lips.

Mickey pulled Ian into a proper kiss, letting his arms go around Ian’s neck and hold him there. He pulled away with a small smile and muttered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, but the pancakes,” Ian reminded him and nodded towards the pan where a small bit of grey smoke seeped out the edges of the treat.

“Shit,” Mickey cursed and unwrapped himself from Ian and tried to fix the pancake. Nope. That pancake was stuck to that pan for good now. Great. “Sorry about your pancakes,” Mickey apologised as he dumped the pan into the sink.

“That’s ok, it’s still pretty sweet that you tried to make me pancakes,” Ian replied and gave Mickey’s ass a playful slap. “You can try again next week.”

“Think I’ll just stick to cereal,” Mickey mumbled back.

**_MARCH_ **

Two months. Two months until the babies. Shit.

Ian and Mickey had been working hard to save money, both of them taking extra shifts and cutting down on luxuries like - much to the disappointment of Mickey - beer and candy.

They were saving pretty well, even though it wasn’t as much as they wanted, it was OK, it was going OK.

Then Ian got sick.

He woke up one day, with a terrible headache, a fever, and a bad cough.

“Ian?” Mickey mumbled as he was awoken by some loud coughing at 5am.

“S- sorry,” Ian replied and coughed some more. “Fuck, I feel awful.”

Mickey’s instincts to love and protect his poor husband woke him up. He sat up and put his hand on Ian’s forehead and frowned.

“You’re burning,” he sadly muttered.

“Nu-uh, I’m freezing,” Ian shook his head and pulled the covers around him.

“You’re not going to work today,” Mickey told him.

“I’m fine,” Ian whined and started coughing again and then rubbed his head with a groan. “Fuck.”

“Come on, Ian, you’re the EMT here, you know you’re sick,” Mickey raised an eyebrow, challenging Ian to be stubborn with him.

Ian groaned and sighed. “But I need to work, we need the money.”

“I know, I know,” Mickey replied and gently stroked a hand through Ian’s hair. “I’m gonna stay off to look after you.”

“What! No!” Ian complained. “You can’t!”

“Ian, look at you! You’re too sick to do anything, I want to stay at home and look after my husband,” Mickey argued back.

“But you know we really need the money!”

“Ian! We’re gonna be fine, OK? I can’t go to work knowing you’re stuck at home like this.”

Ian opened his mouth to argue, but then huffed. “Fine,” he whispered and sighed. “Thank you.”

Mickey leant down to kiss Ian’s burning forehead and then smiled a little at Ian. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered softly. “I’ll get you some cold water when you wake up.”

Ian nodded and coughed a couple more times before he let his eyes shut and tried to get back to sleep.

Mickey lay down in the bed and put his arm around Ian, making this another one of those rare occasions were Ian was little spoon.

Mickey woke up a few hours later and quietly got out of bed and dressed whilst Ian still slept. He went into Wolf’s room to get him dressed and ready too.

Wolfgang - as usual - was quiet but grumpy after being woken up. He let Mickey help him get ready and dressed and picked at his breakfast before deciding he no longer liked peanut butter.

“Where’s Daddy?” Wolf asked, seeing as it was usually Ian who took Wolfgang to school in the mornings.

“Daddy’s a little sick, so I get to take you today,” Mickey explained as he helped Wolf put his shoes on and then his coat.

“I wanna see him,” Wolf said back and went to walk back up the stairs, but was stopped as Mickey tugged on his coat.

“Not now, Wolfie, he’s sleeping,” Mickey opened the front door and guided the kid out there instead. “Auntie Mandy is going to pick you up today so be good for her later, OK?”

“Yay! Yay! Yay!” Wolfgang clapped as he ran to the car and desperately pulled on the handle of the locked door.

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you gonna behave for her?”

Wolf hummed and thought for a moment before he nodded, “Yeah.”

“Pinkie promise?” Mickey asked and presented Wolf with his pinkie finger.

“Pinkie promise,” he repeated and interlocked his pinkie with Mickey’s.

After Mickey had dropped Wolf at preschool, he drove quickly back home and back into their house.

He grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water and ice and walked into the bedroom with it just as Ian was waking up again.

“How you feeling now?” Mickey asked as he sat down on the bed and handed Ian the glass.

“Still shit,” Ian mumbled back and drank some of the water. Ian grabbed some painkillers from the nightstand and took them with the water. “You need to work. We both need to work.”

“We’ll be fine,” Mickey reassured Ian, even though he wasn’t too sure himself.

One day of no work wouldn’t cause too much damage, right?

One day, turned into two days, which then turned into three days, and it wasn’t until a week later that the both of them were back at work again.

Fuck. Now it really was going to be hard to afford everything, but Ian and Mickey had both grown up struggling for money so they knew - well, hoped - things would work out in the end.

**_APRIL_ **

One month until Clara was due with the twins. Fuck.

Mickey was stressed more so than usual. They were really struggling with money, and the babies hadn’t even arrived yet.

It was about one am when he snuck out of bed, slipped on some jeans, a t-shirt, his coat, and boots, and then snuck out of the house too.

He walked for about half an hour until he spotted the guy he had met earlier that week.

They both glanced around the street before swapping cash for a small bag of weed, and then walking away in opposite directions.

Mickey found a bench on one street and sat down with a sigh. He started to roll a joint, not using all of the weed just in case he needed it sometime soon.

He knew it was bad. But fuck it, he had southside in is blood, smoking some weed was the least bad thing he could be doing right now.

He coughed after the first drag (it had been over two years since he had had some weed), but soon found himself relaxed, forgetting about the stress.

Mickey was glad he had done this. His head felt clear, yet perfectly hazey all at once. This was a good idea, he thought to himself. Well, that was until something reflective caught his eye.

His mind was clouded with the high, so it took him a moment to process the cop walking towards him.

“Fuck,” Mickey muttered and tried to subtly flick the joint away and crush it under his shoe.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you smoking that,” the officer said as he approached. “Stand.”

Mickey stood up slowly, cursing under his breath. His old instincts screamed at him to run, fuck’s sake, he still had weed on him. But what if he ran and got caught? Shit, he had two babies on the way and Wolf and a husband to think about now.

“You got anymore of that on you?” the officer asked.

Mickey shook his head.

“Hands up,” he instructed and Mickey put his hands up.

The cop searched all of his coat pockets and then slipped his hands into Mickey’s jean pockets and pulled out the small bag. He waved it in Mickey’s face and raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s - uh - that’s not weed,” Mickey lied, feeling panic start to rise in his chest. Shit, he couldn’t be arrested. He had priors. Fuck, not now, not now, not now.

Fuck! What was Mickey thinking?! He ran down the street, thankful he had always been pretty fast.

“Stop!” the cop shouted as he darted after Mickey.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mickey panted as he kept running.

He glanced behind him to see the cop catching quickly up to him. Fuck!

“Shit!” Mickey shouted as he was tackled to the ground and his arms yanked behind his back before being locked with tight cuffs.

“You’re under arrest…” the office spoke, but it all sounded like background noise to Mickey. Fuck.

Getting processed back at the station brought up painful, painful memories for Mickey. He was shaking and panicking the whole time. He couldn’t stop thinking about his family. What would happen if he… fuck.

“Phone call,” Mickey asked with a whisper and then was taken to a room where he could call who he wanted.

He called Ian, hoping he would pick up despite it being almost 3am, and was a little taken back when Ian did pick up.

“It’s Mickey,” Mickey said as he heard noise on the other end of the line.

“Mickey, where are you? Are you with Clara?” Ian asked.

“Huh? Why would I be with Clara?” Mickey asked back and rubbed his tired eyes.

“She’s gone into labour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Mickey lay down on the hard as fuck bed in the lock up cell, staring at the ceiling, and simply thinking. Well, hardly ‘simply’, no, his mind was a fucking mess.

He wasn’t allowed to be released for another five hours, so he just had to wait.

Fuck.

The babies were being born and he wasn’t going to fucking be there. He wasn’t particularly fussed about not being there for the birth, he thought it was kind of gross, but he wanted to be there for Ian. And he wanted to be able to hold his babies.

Fuck.

A month early too. Shit. Ian had told him not to worry and then hung up to drop Wolf at his sister’s and then go to the hospital.

After Mickey had told Ian that he had been arrested, Ian went silent for a moment and uttered a small “oh”, that broke Mickey’s fucking heart.

Mickey thought he had changed. He thought he had moved on from that life, strayed far from his father’s footsteps. But laying down in that cell brought all those repressed memories and old traumas back.

“Fuck,” Mickey muttered as he placed his hands over his eyes to stop the tears.

He was a terrible parent. He was a terrible husband. He was simply fucked up for life, there was no escape from the filthy southside kid he once was.

His mind wandered to his boyfriend before Ian. A terrible thought crossed his mind. _’I deserved what he did to me. I deserved to be treated like that.’_

Mickey sobbed into his hands until he felt... empty.

***

“It’s a two hundred and fifty dollar fine. You just have to fill out this form and mail it to this address,” the man informed Mickey as he handed him some papers. “OK, that’s it, you can go now.”

Mickey sighed and walked slowly out of the building. He spotted Ian sat in his car, and walked around and got into the passenger side.

They were silent in the car for a minute, both waiting for the other to speak, but neither did.

Ian started the car and began to drive home.

Mickey stared out of the window. His mind still thinking about the same damn thing. _’I haven’t changed.’_

Ian’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel. He was pissed. He wanted to scream at Mickey. How could he have been so careless?

But when Ian glanced towards Mickey, his heart ached.

“Mick-” Ian started, but Mickey’s eyes didn’t stray from the window. “What’s up, baby?”

“Two fifty fine,” Mickey mumbled and chucked the papers on the back seat and then continued to sit with his arms folded and staring out of the window.

Of course, that wasn’t what was really up with Mickey. But money was a problem right now, and $250 was going to hurt.

“That’s… we’ll manage,” Ian answered and nodded slowly. He knew that really wasn’t what Mickey was upset about, so he pushed again, “What’s really wrong?”

Mickey grunted and shook his head. “I- It made me- It made me think…” Mickey trailed off, having to blink and bite his lip to stop himself from crying again. “I haven’t changed. I’m just a fuck up for life. I’m a terrible parent! Fuck!”

Ian pulled up outside their house and put a gentle hand on Mickey’s cheek to make him look at him. “Mickey, listen. You’re not a fuck up, ok? We’ve all had a bad past, and we’ll always have bad moments, but you have changed.”

“I haven’t! I missed the birth, I wasn't there to support you! I’m just as bad as - as - Terry,” Mickey argued back, unable to look into Ian’s eyes.

“Mickey! You. Are. Not. Terry,” Ian insisted, gently stroking Mickey’s cheek with his thumb. “You made a mistake, and we’re going to get past it.”

Mickey shut his eyes tight and nodded, now pissed off and upset with himself for overreacting.

Ian’s arms wrapped around Mickey and he leant into the touch, clinging onto his husband.

When Mickey pulled away, he let out a shaky sigh and pecked Ian’s lips.

“How are the babies?” Mickey asked, suddenly remembering that Clara went into labour yesterday.

Ian nodded and slowly and hummed, “Hm.”

“What? The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Mickey asked, worry and panic spreading through his body.

“Well they are almost a month early, so they’re hooked up on machines,” Ian explained. “But don’t worry, they reassured me that they should be fine in a couple of weeks.”

Mickey ran a hand nervously through his hair. “Really? They’re gonna be ok?” Mickey asked, his voice shaking a little.

“They’re gonna be ok,” Ian confirmed.

Mickey nodded and smiled a little, “Shit, we’re gonna have a busy house, huh?”

“We both know what that’s like,” Ian said, chuckling a little, glad to see Mickey smile again.

“It’s gonna be ok, right? We’re gonna be ok?” Mickey asked, always turning to his husband with shit like this, just needing Ian to reassure him that everything is going to be ok.

“We’re gonna be more than ok,” Ian reassured. “Wanna know the genders?” Ian reminded him.

“Shit, yeah,” Mickey replied and chewed his lip nervously as he waited for Ian to reply.

“Well…” Ian slowly said.

“Hurry the fuck up, this isn’t some dumbass competition show,” Mickey, ever the impatient guy he was, snapped.

“Ok! Ok! We’ve got a boy, and a girl,” Ian announced with a grin.

“Wow, ok. A girl? Fuck, I don’t know how to- well, I don’t even know how to raise boys, so I guess it can’t be that bad. Shit, we still haven’t settled on names,” Mickey rambled, getting a little excited. This was really happening, and he was really happy.

“Wanna go see them?” Ian offered as he started the car up again.

“Really? Fuck yeah,” Mickey giddily replied and grabbed his husband and pulled him into a deep kiss before pulling apart and smiling, “Hurry up and drive then, bitch.”

“Love you too,” Ian sarcastically said back and started to drive.

“Mm, I love you,” Mickey said, somewhat quietly, but Ian heard him.

***

Mickey nervously rubbed his hands together as they walked down the halls of the hospital, heading towards the room where Clara and their twins were.

Once they approached the door, Mickey stopped, and Ian stopped too to look back at him.

“Are you OK?” Ian asked.

Mickey nodded and bit his lip, “Yeah, I’m good. Just need a second. Go in without me.”

Ian frowned a little, “Are you sure?”

Mickey nodded again and Ian went in, closing the door behind him.

Mickey let out a long exhale and leant back against the wall.

He reminded himself that Ian and he had grown up with little money and hardships, and they turned out… fine.

Mickey ran a hand nervously through his hair and took a couple more steady breaths, before he walked into the room.

“Mickey!” Clara whisper-shouted as Mickey walked in.

Mickey smiled and walked to her bed, getting pulled into an hug as she sat up.

“How are you?” Mickey asked, laughing a little as Clara gave him a death glare.

“Fucking exhausted,” she complained. “But it’s worth it, for you and Ian. The babies are beautiful.”

Clara nodded towards her side, where two baby beds, with wires hooked to machines were, and Ian stood over them.

“They’ve got a few complications because they’re premature, but the doctor said they’ll be fine and ready to go home in a couple of weeks,” Clara explained.

“That’s good,” Mickey said quietly and looked over to Ian.

Ian turned around and smiled softly as beckoned Mickey over to come see their babies. Mickey took a deep breath before slowly walking over to the small beds.

Both of the babies had a little bit of light, almost ginger, tuft of hair on their heads. And although they were both asleep, they had little smiles on their little faces.

Mickey grinned widely at them and then at Ian. Ian smiled back and pecked Mickey on the lips.

“Wow,” Mickey whispered as he looked down at _their_ babies again.

“You thought of names yet?” Clara asked.

Ian nodded and looked to Mickey and, once Mickey nodded to, letting his husband know that the names were good, he replied, “Yeah. The boy is going to be called Percival.”

“And the girl is going to be Parker,” Mickey added, sighing happily as he felt Ian’s arm wrap around his waist.

***

“I think it’s time we told Wolf,” Ian said as Mickey and he prepared dinner.

Mickey nodded in agreement, “You can tell him, I might say it wrong or some shit.”

“I think _you_ should tell him,” Ian countered.

Mickey was about to argue back, but was interrupted by Wolf. “DADA!” Wolf screamed as he ran into the room.

“What’s up, kid?” Mickey asked as he lifted Wolf onto the kitchen counter.

“Look!” Wolf cried and showed Mickey his hand.

Mickey took his little hand and looked back up at Wolf, a skeptical look on his face, “What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“The cat!” Wolf said and burst into tears.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Mickey panicked and wrapped his arms around their son, gently rubbing his back and stroking his hair. “What’s up, baba?”

“Watson - scratch - me-” Wolf sobbed.

Mickey sighed and pulled away from hugging Wolf. He frowned at the kid’s red face and teary eyes. He took Wolf’s hand and placed a small kiss on his palm.

“You’ll be fine, alright? You’re a big boy aren’t you?” Mickey asked, always knowing the right words and ways to calm him down.

Wolf sniffled a little and nodded vigorously. “Yeah,” he said back and wiped his cheeks.

Mickey ruffled Wolf’s hair and kissed his forehead. “That’s my boy,” he said and smiled, making Wolf smile back at him.

“Aw,” Mickey heard Ian coo.

Mickey turned and glared at Ian. Ian nodded towards Wolf and mouthed ‘Tell him.’

‘Fuck off’ Mickey mouthed back.

‘Please?’ Ian mouthed and nodded towards Wolf again. ‘I love youuuuu.’

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine,” he said out loud and then turned his attention back to Wolf. “Me and Papa have something to tell you, Wolfie, and we need you to be a big boy about it and not get sad because this is a good thing, ok?”

Wolf looked a little confused and looked at Ian. Ian nodded at Wolf and then the kid looked back at Mickey. “Ok,” Wolf agreed.

“You know how Tommy from school is a big brother? And he has a little baby sister?” Mickey asked, hoping he was saying the right words to help Wolf understand.

“Yes,” Wolf nodded, his face still scrunched up with confusion.

“Well in a couple of weeks, you’re going to be a big brother too,” Ian said as he stood behind Mickey.

“Oh,” Wolf said, the poor kid still looking confused.

“That means we’re going to have two babies in the house, and you. So we need you to be a good big boy for us, because babies can be… hard,” Mickey explained.

“I like Tommy’s sister!” Wolf said and smiled.

“That’s good. You’re going to have a little brother and a little sister,” Ian said. “And they’re going to cry and make Dada and I very busy, but we’ll always have time for you. You just have to be patient.”

Although Wolf didn’t quite understand, he still nodded, wanting to be good for Ian and Mickey.

Mickey sighed a breath of relief, glad this hadn’t turned into another tantrum. But then again, the babies weren’t home yet…

“Thank you,” Mickey said to Wolf and messed his hair up again.

“Good,” Wolf said and then turned his attention to the mac ‘n’ cheese on the stove. “Food now?”

“Food now,” Ian nodded, chuckling a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been on holiday but don't worry, I'm going to get back into writing more frequently soon. <3
> 
> Also, aaaaa! The babies!!


End file.
